To See Is To Believe
by learnerwriter
Summary: When Sakura Haruno's parents die in a car crash she in forced to go live at her grandparents shrine in Tokyo. During the first week of her arrival her grandpa tells Sakura a story of a different world he claimed he visited when he was a child. One of ninja's and super beasts. The next morning Sakura wakes up to find herself in this world.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Summary: When Sakura Haruno's parents die in a car crash she in forced to go live at her grandparents shrine in Tokyo. During the first week of her arrival her grandpa tells Sakura a story of a different world he claimed he visited when he was a child. One of ninja's and super beasts. The next morning Sakura wakes up to find herself in this world.

Yes this is a Sakura Sasuke story but it based around Sakura. Also I will add links to the outfits as the story goes on.

Ayame = (A-YA-MAY)

"Beep, beep, beep" was echoing through the room, bright green emerald eyes blinked open trying to focus on the repetitive sound. White walls, curtains, and a white board with Sakura Haruno printed on it was what the girl saw. Said girl looked down to see an IV taped to her hand, felt oxygen tubes up her nostrils, and a burning itching sensation in her throat. She was in the hospital, but why?

With her other hand Sakura tried to run her fingers through her pink hair, but it was too knotted to do so. She looked around and found a remote and clicked on the button that signaled the nurses. Five minutes later a woman in pink scrubs with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes walked through the door. "You're finally awake. My names Ayame I'll be your nurse."

Sakura just looked at Ayame, eyes not wavering. "You must be thirsty let me get you some water." She said as she walked out the door. Green emerald eyes closed, Sakura laid there trying to remember why she was here. Tears started to form around her closed eyes, flashes of lights, glass, and fire come crashing down. That's right she was in a car accident, some man pulled her out right before the car she and her parents were in exploded.

Sakura calmly opened her eyes and with her free hand wiped away the wetness that gathered around her lashes. The nurse, Ayame, came in with a pitcher of cold water and a small plastic cup. She pulled the rolling table and positioned it above Sakura's waist and poured her a cup of water. "I'll go get the doctor for you, I'm sure you have a lot of questions." And like that Ayame disappeared through the door.

Sakura grabbed the plastic cup full of water and chugged it, she then poured herself another glass and was half way through it when the door slowly swung open. Sakura tilted the cup backwards and finished its contents, finally diminishing the burning sensation she felt earlier. "Miss Haruno, glad to see you're awake. We were quite worried about you." A tall fat man with short brown greying hair had said. Sakura just stared at him and gave him a slight nod of her head.

The man's baby blue eyes lowered a bit and his eyebrows scrunched together as he sighed. "My names Dr. Fuji." He said as he pulled a chair up by her bedside and sat down. "Miss Haruno, you've been in a coma for three weeks.." Sakura looked at him, emerald clashing with baby blue. "My parents…., they aren't alive are they." Sakura said scared her voice would crack.

The older man's eyebrows knitted together again. "Miss Haruno, a man saved your life, he was only able to pull you out of the car before it exploded." Sakura nodded her head, trying her hardest to keep a clam demeanor. A clenching feeling filled her chest, her stomach felt as though it was forever falling. "I'm sorry for your loss Miss Haruno, I truly am, no girl your age should have to go through this." The Doctor sighed again. That's right Sakura almost forgot her age. She was 11 years old, but she felt as though she were 100.

Sakura closed her emerald eyes and started meditating, it was something her mother taught her, to understand your life force, your chi, or some would call it chakra. Sakura made sure to nod her head when Dr. Fuji told her what would happen and all the tests she needed to go through. She answered all his questions when needed. "Miss Haruno we contacted your grandparents, the ones who live in Tokyo." Sakura's eyes shot open.

Her grandparents!? She hasn't seen or heard from them in 8 years. Sakura's father told her how her mother and grandfather got in a disagreement when she was three and since then there hadn't been any contact. "There was no one else?" Sakura asked her eyes pleading. Dr. Fuji shook his head. "They were the only ones who returned our calls, they're here in Okinawa now, staying in a nearby hotel, they have been here since a week after you accident."

Sakura had said nothing she didn't know these people at all. "We called them and let them know you're awake, they wanted to come right away but I advised them against it, I want to make sure you are fine to go home so we are going to do the tests right now." Sakura looked at her Doctor and nodded. She had this unbearable feeling in the pit of her stomach. "May I clean up a bit first?" Dr. Fuji smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, yes, of course Miss Haruno, the bathroom is over there, I'll have the nurse drop off some paper scrubs for you and take the IV out." He got up from his chair and exited the room.

Sakura stared at the white board. She was the last Haruno. Her father had no siblings and his parents were dead. She only had her Aunt and grandparents on her mother's side. The door swung open and Ayame walked in. She smiled at Sakura. "Finally get to take this thing out of your hand." Sakura nodded her head in response. Ayame started to remove her IV as well as taking off her oxygen. "I know it seems hard now, but trust me when I say one day you will be laughing, surrounded by people who love you. It doesn't mean that you won't hurt but the pain gets easier to handle." She placed her hand on top of Sakura's. "Now I left some paper scrubs for you in the bathroom, and a disposal toothbrush and some toothpaste, go on and get cleaned up I'll be back in 30 minutes ok."

Ayame smiled at Sakura as she walked away and closed the door. Sakura swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Everything was a bit difficult to do, she felt so stiff. Sakura gently set her feet on the cold slick surface of the hospital floor and braced herself against the bed. Once on her feet she stood there for a few moments before she took small steps towards the bathroom. Sakura looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and decided she wanted to get the bile taste out of her mouth first. She looked terrible.

Her long pink locks tangled so badly that all her hair hovered over her shoulders. When usually it would be past her waist. Her eyes sunken making her bright emerald color seem dull and lifeless. Sakura took in a deep breath as she finished brushing her teeth. "You're ok Sakura, You're ok, their watching over you, they want you to be happy." Sakura said to herself in the mirror. Repeating it in her head over and over again. She sighed once more and undressed herself from the hospital gown. She grabbed the comb on the counter and jumped in the shower. She stood in the steaming water for a few seconds, one hand on the tile wall, the other grasping the comb by her side letting herself cry for the first time. Repeating what she told herself mere seconds ago. Once calm Sakura grabbed the shampoo and washed away the dirt and blood from her hair, scrubbing the pink locks clean.

She grabbed the conditioner and squirted half the bottle on her head, massaging the conditioner in her scalp then combing through the tangles. Multiple yellow greenish spots and cuts that were half way healed covered her body. "I really got banged up." She whispered. After a few minutes Sakura jumped out of the shower, dried herself off and put on the fragile blue paper scrubs. The bottoms being a bit too small wouldn't fit over her butt but luckily her shirt was large enough so it covered everything up.

A few hours later Sakura was on her way to her grandparents, it wasn't all too bad meeting them. Sakura's grandmother looked a lot like her mother with the same blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Her grandmother had brought her an old light blue kimono with water lily's printed over it and a dark blue middle strap, it was one Sakura's mothers' kimonos when he was her age. It was outdated but butter than anything else she ever had since it was her moms'. "Obasan, Ojisan, how much longer till we get to the shrine?"

Her grandparents were small, and wrinkled but they seemed sweet. When they had first saw Sakura in the hospital there were tears in both their eyes, Sakura's grandmother even started sobbing when she hugged her. Not much was said at all, a few questions on how she was, where she went to school, and who her friends were. "About an hour or so Sakura." Her grandmother said with a smile on her face. "We have really missed you child," Her grandfather said with a toothy grin.

He had all white hair and bright sky blue eyes that were almost unnoticeable behind his wrinkled face. He was shorter than her grandmother as well as rounder. "Yeah it's been a while huh Ojisan." Sakura sighed once more looking out the train as the trees and scenery all blurred together. "Hey Ojisan, Obasan..what are we going to do about mama and papa's stuff?" Her grandparents looked at Sakura. "Well our shrine has a storage unit so we had all your things as well as your parents shipped there, when we get home you can take a look and get whatever you want." Her grandfather said with a distant look on his face.

Sakura nodded. "What about the house?" Sakura's grandmother looked at her this time. "Sakura dear, we have to sell it, no one has bought it yet but it's on the market." It felt as though someone was poking needles at Sakura's heart but she kept quiet trying to keep the tears at bay. Once they arrived at the shrine Sakura held her breath in. It was huge. It was just outside of Tokyo city limits, and beautiful. There were trees taller than the shrine itself. Sakura immediately smelt incense, and noticed how this was completely different from her old house.

Everything was mostly traditional it was all sliding doors and wood panel flooring with a patio that went around the entire shrine. A small koi fish pond was just in the front where you had to walk over a bridge to get to the front door, it was a beautiful wooden sliding door with a glass dragon craved through it and grass as far as the property line. "Ojisan, Obasan, your home is beautiful." Sakura was amazed yet again with the inside as she was with the outside. Everything was traditional. "Not to pyre Obasan, but what exactly are yours and Ojisan's profession?" Sakura's grandmother looked up as she took her shoes off at the front door.

"Oh dear we don't work anymore, just handle the shrine but your Ojichan used to be a big business man in Tokyo." Sakura was stunned at how beautiful her grandmother was even with her wrinkled face when she smiled. "I wouldn't say big now honey." Her grandfather said as he walked down the hall to the kitchen. "How bought I make some green tea? That all right with you Sakura?" Her grandfather called from the kitchen, Sakura looked up. "Green tea is my absolute favorite." You could hear her grandfather laughing. "Why it's mine as well." Sakura smiled, she had at least one thing in common with her grandparents so far. "Sakura dear, let me show you around." Her grandmother said as she grabbed Sakura's hand and showed her the house.

After 15 minutes Sakura's grandmother opened a wooden sliding door. "This will be your room dear, I hope its ok." Sakura was shocked, it was perfect it reminded her of home. Her twin sized bed was already set up with the white comforter and the small pink baby quilt her mother made her on top of it, she had all her dressers there, her stuffed animals, and clothes.

Before Sakura knew it tears were streaming down her face. "Obasan, this is perfect thank you so much." Sakura wiped her continuous tears off her cheeks and her grandmother hugged her. "Sakura we will take care of you I promise, this house is very special, your mother grew up here as well as your grandfather, its magic you know." Sakura wiped her tears and pulled away from her grandmother. "Magic?" She asked. "Yes magic, let's go drink some tea with your Ojichan and we will tell you all bout the magic." Sakura sniffed and nodded and followed her grandmother to the dining room where her grandfather was already waiting with the kettle and cups of green tea.

A week later and Sakura was feeling more and more at home. She was extremely bored, it was summer vacation still and she hadn't been able to meet anyone new. Sakura sighed she was sweeping dirt off the shrine stairs. She'd been getting real annoyed with her grandfather's stories about the other world and how the house was magic. How when in need the most it took you away to a different world, a world where giant fox beasts roam, ninja roam, a world where you could actually use chakra. "Stupid hopes, stupid stories there no such thing as magic." Sakura muttered. "Sakura dear I'm going out, would you like to come? We can get you a new outfit!" Sakura's grandmother called.

Sakura finished sweeping the stairs and ran up them with the broom in hand. "Obasan yes! Let me put the broom away ok?" Sakura's grandmother smiled. "Of course dear. I'm going to get my purse, be right back." Sakura rushed and put the broom in its rightful place in the shed and ran along the patio just in time for her grandmother to walk out the door. "I grabbed your shoes dear, here." Sakura smiled. "Thank you Obasan." Emerald eyes that were hidden by wrinkles sparkled. "Let's get going Sakura, we can't be out to late I still need to make dinner." Sakura hurriedly slipped on her shoes as she and her grandmother took off into deep Tokyo.

Their first stop was a little old fashioned thrift store. It was Sakura's first time there and she loved it. "Go on and get whatever you want dear. I'll be at the counter I need to talk to the owner." Sakura nodded and walked off into the store. After browsing for 30 minutes not wanting to take too long Sakura finally decided on a pair of black shorts that were mid-thigh length but high wasted, along with a dark purple shirt that was short sleeved and baggy. Sakura smiled as they walked out of the store. "You have the strangest taste, just like your mother." A fire in her chest fell to her stomach thinking about her mother, but she smiled anyway. "She would be proud." She said and they both laughed as they entered the grocery store.

Back at the shrine Sakura's grandmother had begun cooking dinner, it was like that every day so far, her grandmother would cook while Sakura and her grandfather would sit at the table in the kitchen and drink green tea and talk about the magic. "Really Sakura, I was there, there were ninjas, or I guess I should say shinobi of Konoha. Konoha was under attack by the nine tail fox demon, the great Hokage Minato saved the village by sealing the demon in a baby boy by using chakra. Which in the end took his own life." Sakura had mentally rolled her eyes. "What happened after that Ojisan?" Sakura asked, yet didn't really believe. The house so far had shown her no such magic and to see is to believe. "I don't know, I found my opportunity to leave and so I did." Sakura sipped her green tea. "I wish we could use our chakra here." Sakura sighed. "I always meditate, mama taught me how." Sakura's grandmother set the table. "Your mother was always a spiritual one that for sure." Said the sweet old lady. "Now it's time for dinner." Her grandmother said while clapping her hands, Sakura grinned. "Yum beef dumplings my favorite!" Sakura exclaimed as she munched her food.

After dinner Sakura and her grandparents sat around laughing while they told old stories. Sakura could tell her new guardians were tired. "Ojisan, Obasan you guys go to bed ill clean up." With great gratitude her grandparents got up and went to bed as Sakura finished cleaning the kitchen. She headed to her own room. Wanting to try her new clothes on with her combat boots that she snuck in earlier, outside shoes where a big no for inside. But she had to see how they looked, she put on the black shorts that went up to her mid waist and stuffed her purple shirt in them and slipped on her combat boots. "Not too shabby." Sakura yawned as she flopped down on the bed grabbing her red quilt thinking about the other world her grandfather always spoke of, slipping off into a deep sleep.

"Ojisa..san, Oba..Oba..san.." Sakura murmured as she heard voices around her. "I'm sorry I wore my sh…oes..in the ..house" Sakura said as she stretched her arms and legs while opening her eyes. Blinded, she was blinded, Sakura never remembered her room to be this bright. Her eyes finally adjusted and two men were hovering above her. "AHHHHHHH PERVERTS!" Sakura screamed as she grabbed the red quilt her mother made for her and stood up. Sakura's eyes were about to pop out of her skull. She was outside in the dirt in a small looking town. "You, girl, state your name and rank and what village you are from, your trespassing." One of the men with black hair and a bandage over his nose said. He had a headband that held a metal plate with a strange symbol on it as well as the other man. "Hey girl did you hear him, your trespassing in Konoha where are your papers?" The other man who spoke who wore a bandana with half his face covered by his hair. "I..I..uh…I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno, where am I? Who are you people?" Sakura demanded finding her voice as she backed away. Booth men started to walk towards her. "Well Sakura we are going to have to take you to the Hokage." Sakura did the only thing she could think of and turned her back and started running, she took only a few steps then everything went black.

OK SO HERES MY FIRSTCHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK. NEXT XHAPTER SASUKE AND NARUTO AND EVERYONE WILL BE IN IT. SORRY IF ITS SO LONG FOR A PROLOGE BUT AGAIN THIS IS PRACTICE FOR ME.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Summary: When Sakura Haruno's parents die in a car crash she in forced to go live at her grandparents shrine in Tokyo. During the first week of her arrival her grandpa tells Sakura a story of a different world he claimed he visited when he was a child. One of ninja's and super beasts. The next morning Sakura wakes up to find herself in this world.

YOU KNOW REVIEWING MAKES ME MORE WILLING GET MORE CHAPTERS UP. I KNOW ITS STARTING OFF SLOW BUT IT WILL GET GOING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. A BIG THANK YOU SHOUT OUT TO THE ONE PERSON WHO REVIEWD MY STORY. THANK YOU SO MUCH Yamora Love n Friendship

* * *

Black was the last thing Sakura saw and was the last thing she felt. Sakura's eyes began to flutter open, she saw three people standing over her, the two men from earlier and an old man with a red and white gown with a hat. Sakura shot right up and the two men from her first encounter took fighting stances. "What are you doing?!" Sakura scream as she crawled away. "Hokage sama sir, look at her hands." The man with half his faced exclaimed. Sakura looked down at her own hands and saw a blue glowing that admitted from them, "AHHHHHH! What did you do to me?! Why-why are my hands glowing." Sakura stuttered and as she panicked the glowing grew brighter. "Hokage sama!" The man with his bandage yelled.

Sakura looked around. Hokage? No way! She couldn't believe it. She was dreaming she had to be dreaming. With one of her hands she pinched herself. "Oww." Sakura sighed. She wasn't dreaming this wasn't a dream, you can't get hurt in a dream. Her emerald eyes widened with terror. Was she going to die? Were they going to kill her? They didn't even know who she was. "Child what village are you from." The man the two boys were calling Hokage spoke up. He was an old man, he sort of reminded Sakura of her grandfather, expect her was taller and was skinner and didn't have her grandfather's kind blue eyes, but strong powerful brown ones.

Sakura could feel her heart racing even faster. "I-I don't come from any village." She said as she tried to slow her heart beat. The two men's eyes raged with fire. "Hokage sama she's lying, of course she comes from a village." The man with the bandage said. "Kotetsu Hagne be quiet!" The Hokage snapped. "Child where do you come from?" Sakura looked down at her hands, finally the blue glowing demising from sight. This was chakra, she knew it was, it had to be. Sakura's emerald eyes looked up at the old man. "Ok, now I know you probably won't believe me, but I'm-I'm not from here I swear. I –I come from a different world" Sakura shakily spoke not wanting to get herself in trouble she couldn't handle. "Lies! I bet she's a spy from Suna!" The man with half his face covered said as he charged towards Sakura with a sharp blade in hand.

Sakura's eyes widened in terror emerald looking into black bottomless pits. She clenched her eyes shut as she put both hands in front of her to take the blow, but it never came. Sakura opened one emerald eye and saw red and white. The Hokage. "Izumo Kamizubi! That is enough! Both of you leave at once!" He roared. "But Hokage-" they both tried to protest. "I am the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves and you think I can't handle a girl?! Not only that, but we live in a world where there are priests, where demons roam, and you can't believe in traveling through worlds?!" Both men stopped and started at the round. Sakura was shocked when two puffs of smoke appeared where the two men once stood. The old man in the red and white gown turned toward Sakura. "Child please have a seat across from my desk and tell me all." He said as crinkling appeared at the corners of his eyes.

Sakura dumbfounded nodded and complied with his request. "Now child tell me your name." The Hoakge said and he set his elbows on the desk and rested his head on them. Sakura started fidgeting with the finger's looking down her pink hair flowing around her shoulders. "Sakura Haruno, sir."  
"How fitting for a beautiful girl, now Sakura though your story does seem strange, you are in luck, because I once encountered a man long ago who showed up in the village and said the same thing." Sakura's eyes widened. "My Ojisan!" The old man smiled. "Koga Himizike I believe."  
"That's my Ojisan! He told me stories of this place, but-but I never believed him."  
"I see, well it is very real I can assure you that, you seem to be very strong Sakura," He had said while motioning towards her hands.

That right earlier they were glowing blue. "My Ojisan told me that here you can use chakra, back where I am from my-…my mama had taught me to meditate, to control my chi, and here chi is chakra I'm guessing. I had concentrated all my chakra to my hands thinking it would help me fight if I needed, but when I actually saw the chakra is when I knew I was where my Ojisan said he had gone." The Hokage lowered his eyes to the girl noticing the slight pause before speaking of her mother. "I-I am not scared but I don't know what to do." Sakura looked up at the Hokage, her pink eyebrows knitted together in the middle. "Ahhh, I see," The Hokage sighed. "Well there is only one thing we can do, Kakashi! Come out I know your there!" The Hokage shouted as a man with a mask that covered half his face walked through the window of the building they were in.

Sakura gazed at the man's sliver hair the stood up lazily around his head, he had a headband that covered one of his eyes, and he was wearing a blue jump suite with a green padded sleeveless jacket on. "Yo." He stated. "Sakura this is Kakashi Hatake." Sakura just gazed at the man in front of her. "Kakashi I take it you heard everything?" He said while looking out of the corner of his eye at said man. "Well I wouldn't say everything." the man claimed as he scratched the back of his head. "What is your intake on this situation we have?" Kakashi glanced at Sakura and stared at her. "Sakura? Was it? How old are you?" The Hokage glanced over at the young girl. "I= I am 11 years old sir." Sakura was so confused. "Well if you really want to know what I think, then I say you enroll her at the academy." He walked over to stand beside Sakura. The academy? Sakura thought, she wouldn't be here long would she, Oh no what if she never got home!

I mean it wouldn't be all too bad since she didn't really know her grandparents but still. "The academy you say? That's impossible the year has already started she doesn't know anything about this world." Exclaimed the Hoakge. "But she could if I trained her. And we both know there is a way Hokage sama." Kakashi said looking the Hokage straight in the eyes. "You want me to use the memory tampering jutsu?" Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Give me three weeks with this one and I'll have her up to date with the children in the academy, when she graduates shell be one of my pupils." The Hokage rubbed his temples. "And what exactly should I add to the memory of all Konoha's residents?" Sakura was so confused now, three weeks?

She wouldn't be here that long right? Well whatever, this is a good way to keep things out of her mind, new things to concentrate on. "Her parents died in the battle of the nine tailed fox and she grew up on her own, she lived on her own. That's all you need to put, the village people will make their own image of her after that." Kakashi said. "Very well Kakashi you will find her a place to stay, you will show her the way to be a true shinobi of Konoha." And like that Sakura was in for three weeks of hell.

Kakashi and Sakura walked out of the Hokage tower, it was the first time Sakura got a look around her. There were all sorts of building and shops around. People were bustling through the dirt streets. Sakura was awed, the sky was so blue and the air smelt clean. "Uh, excuse me sir." Sakura stopped walking. Kakashi slowed down and turned. "Call me sensei Sakura." Kakashi smiled down at the young unique girl. "What are those?" Sakura's small hand rose up with her index finger pointed toward the mountain with multiple faces carved into it. "Isn't that the Hokage?" Sakura asked again. "Kakashi looked over at the mountain and gazed at it for a while before answering. "Ah, that's the Hokage rock, we carve all the Hokages into it while they are in rule, and it's a way for those of Konoha to remember the great ninjas who protected this village."

Sakura gazed at the monument a bit longer, which one was Minato she thought. "Come on Sakura we have a lot to do today." Sakura ran after her new sensei being watched from people all around the village, she could hear them whispering to each other about her. "What are we going to do first Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked as she grasped each hand behind her back swinging her head back and forth memorizing the town. "First we need to find you quarters to stay in, then we can proceed to getting you a few cloths, the ones your wearing don't seem to be flexible, then well get some food, and tomorrow we will start training." As they walked about the town they eventually found a housing unit that was in a grey cement building not far for the Hokage tower.

"Hey sensei? Uh- I – when I came to this world I had brought something with me, it-it was a small red quilt, where is it now?" Kakashi glanced at the young girl beside him with his one visible eye. "Hm, most likely at the Hokage tower, once we are done grabbing some food, I'll go get it for you and bring it back to you, you need to learn how to get around the village so I'll let you find your way home from there." Sakura nodded her head and gazed at a small flower shop they passed, she saw a young girl probly her age, clad in purple with long blonde hair and blue eyes laughing with what seemed to be her father and mother.

Sakura felt a deep pang in her heart but quickly pushed that feeling out as they walked into a weapons/ clothing shop. "Go ahead and look at the clothes Sakura, pick out three outfits, I want you to choose one to train in one to sleep in and then whatever else you'd like. I'll be over there if you need me, I need to get a pouch, weapons and shoes for you, Ah that's right what size shoe are you?" Weapons? Sakura couldn't help but feel very nervous now. "I'm a size 7 sensei." Kakashi smiled and gave her a wave of his hand as he walked off to the opposite end of the store.

Sakura glanced around at everything, all the fabric was stretchy, and mostly dark. That was ok though she liked dark colors. After looking in all sections Sakura settled on getting dark blue spandex shorts that went down to her mid-thigh, a dark blue tube top that ended above her belly button and a sleeveless fish net shirt underneath that for her training cloths. She bought a simple red t shirt and grey soft fabric capris for sleeping and nothing else, not finding anything. Sakura walked over to Kakashi who was it the weapons area, she shuttered thinking about these blades slicing her open spilling blood.

Kakashi grabbed the clothes from Sakura's arms. "Don't worry Sakura, starting tomorrow you will learn to not be afraid of these." Sakura looked at the good side of it all, this was all exciting for her, everything here was different, she gets to take care of herself, she gets to protect herself and this time she would. Nothing else was going to phase her. Kakashi paid for the goods, and they walked off to the market, lots of vendors were at their stalls trying to sell vegetables. But they walked past them and into a little shop. Kakashi grabbed some eggs, milk basically the necessities. "Sensei thank you," Sakura bowed to Kakashi before he handed her the bags of goods. "You won't be thanking me tomorrow, haha, now I'll meet you back at your place, I'm going to go to the Hokages to report to him, and grab your belongings." Kakashi waved off to her as he walked off. Sakura stood in the middle of the road trying to remember which way to go.

As she wandered off going down different streets she tried to approach people and ask for directions but never found the right opportunity to ask them since they were all so busy. Looking down at the ground Sakura started murmuring incoherent words to herself, until she fell backwards from bumping into something soft. She felt the hard ground beneath her and something heavy on top of her, her grocery bags sparred out by her side. "Ooof! Hey get off me your heavy," Sakura gasped trying to breath. Her vision was covered with nothing but yellow. "Watch where your go-oooing, he-he." A small boy a little bit shorter than her with three whisker marks on each cheek got off Sakura. "Maybe watch where you're going," she said as the boy started scratching the back of his head.

His bright blue eyes sparkled to Sakura, she thought he was kind of cute, she looked at him, he wore a bright orange jump suit and had goggles on his forehead. "Yea, he-he I'm sorry about that, here." The boy outstretched his hand and Sakura took it willingly, grateful for the gesture. "Well I'm sorry to, I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you." Sakura outstretched her hand to shake the boys. She noticed the blush rising on his cheeks. "Are you new? Ha of course you new. I have never seen someone like you before, or heard of a Sakura Haruno before. Haha. Oh yea I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The boy said as he shook Sakura's hand. On second thought this boy wasn't as cute as she thought but he seemed nice. Sakura smiled, her emerald eyes getting a bit bigger as she realized something.

"Naruto-kun, can you help me find a tall cement building? I'm staying there and seemed to have gotten myself lost." Pink hair fell almost touching the ground as the girl bowed down hoping for him to help. When she looked up Naruto's face was bright red. This girl had just used a friendly pretext to his name, he couldn't be more happier by that. "By the Hokage's tower?" Pink hair flowed vigorously through the air as she shook her head up and down. "Of course I can I stay there as well, come on Sakura chan!" Naruto said as he put both hands behind his head and started walking. Sakura ran to catch up with him. Once they got to the building the two had said their goodbyes. Sakura walked up a flight of stairs and opened her apartment's door. Kakashi was already sitting at the table waiting. "Yo, what to you so long Sakura?" Sakura set all her bags on the counter next to the fridge and started putting things away.

"I met a boy named Naruto Uzumaki who helped me get back here, he was really nice, but kind of a knucklehead," she exclaimed. "Sakura once we finish training and you go to the academy, Naruto won't remember meeting you, he will most likely produce a different image of you based on how people usually treat him." Sakura's eyes squinted a bit. "Well I'll just have to change his mind when we meet again." Sakura smiled up at Kakashi, who returned her smile. "Well I want you to be up by 5 am tomorrow we have a lot to do." And like that the white haired ninja was gone.

Sakura sat down on a stool, looking at some ramen she made herself. Just thinking of what her grandparents were doing, if they were worried about her or not. She sighed as she slurped her dinner and went over to her futon, as she laid down she grabbed her little red quilt and let sleep take over. The next morning Sakura was up and ready by 5 am and Kakashi wasn't even there yet, she waited for another then another, until he finally came walking through her front door. "So sorry I'm late-" Sakura grabbed the nearest object to her and threw it at his head. He gracefully caught it. "Sakura come on, I had to help a little old lady and-"  
"Kakashi sensei , please take this seriously, because I am!" And like that the girl walked out the door, Kakashi stood in her home, until Sakura came back.

"What are we going to do today?" The man's smile was creepy through his mask. "We are going to study." A stack of books taller than Sakura appeared on her floor. Kakashi sat on the desk and pulled out a small orange book and began to read himself. "If you need any help let me know." Scared Sakura closed the door and grabbed the first book off the stack. "This is going to take forever." Sakura murmured to herself. In fact it didn't take long at all for Sakura to memorize all things about chakra, to learn about all kind of techniques she could use with her chakra. She was already the perfect student with no ground experience on the battlefield within the first week. The next two weeks went by quickly, Kakashi taught Sakura how to control her chakra, how to make clones, throw kunai, climb trees. He taught her more then he should of, but she was learning very quickly and he wanted her to succeed. Sakura was her own kind of prodigy, she has all the brains, and perfect chakra control.

….

"Well Sakura I've taught you more than I should of, the tree weeks are up, tonight I'll go to the Hogake and tomorrow you'll start at the academy." Sakura felt nervous meeting people who would thought they knew her. How is she going to know their names? How are they going to think about her? Her stomach was doing continuous flips thinking about it. "Kakashi Sensei, I know where the academy is but how am I going to know who is who.." Kakashi smiled as he pulled a list of pictures and names out of his vest. "You have one last thing to study, don't be nervous either tomorrow all students graduate the academy. Just make it through a few hours, study that list and get some sleep, I'll see you sometime tomorrow." And like that Sakura felt as though she were alone all over again, for all this time she never thought about her parents, now that she was alone it's all she could think about. It wasn't something to mope about though. Sakura sighed as she grabbed the list and began to study it for her big day.

The next day Sakura woke bright and early and put on her training uniform. She packed herself a bento, as she put the lid on her bento box she saw a ribbon with the metal insignia of Konoha engraved on it. Sakura took the material, wrapped it loosely around her waist and put on her shoes and left her house, letting her long pink locks dry on her way to the academy. It couldn't be too bad she thought, I mean no one should hate her anyways. Sakura opened her classroom door, many students were bustling in there. She knew all their faces already, having studied them the night prior.

The girl scanned the room with her piercing emerald eyes and located a seat next to a boy with black hair and eyes, who wore a blue shirt and tan pants. He seemed to be drifting off into space not caring a lot about his pears, Sakura strode over there, planning on taking a seat next to boy she believed to be Sasuke Uchiha. But was stopped in stride by the blonde she saw in the flower shop a few weeks ago, her name was Ino Yamanaka. "Hey billboard brow where do you think you're going? No one seats next to my Sasuke kun! Not even me!" She exclaimed pointing her finger at Sakura. "What did you just call me?" Sakura asked as her fists clenched by her side, flames emitting from her pupils. "You heard me I –" Sakura walked right past the girl and took her seat next to Sasuke, said boy didn't even flinch to see who sat next to him. Ino was flaring with rage where Sakura had left her.

I mean really. Sakura sat there thinking about how her forehead was not big at all, I mean yea when she was a kid it was huge for sure but this girl who had just met her now acts like she knows Sakura. "Stupid jutsu stupid people" Sakura murmured to herself, I mean if Ino thought that of her who knows what other people had thought of her. Sakura snuck a side glance at the boy next to her, he was good looking that's for sure. His cold stare and pale skin whit his spiky hairdo where just so cute. Sakura examined him briefly until he turned and looked right at her. She mentally jumped but kept calm and turned her head to him. "Good morning Sasuke san." Sakura said as she tilted her head. "Hn." Oh no he probly didn't like her like Ino. Sakura sighed this day so far has started out to be tiresome. "Hey Sakura chan! Good morning! You care if I sit here?"

Naruto the boy she met on her fist day asked gesturing towards the chair next to her. "Of course Naruto Kun!" Sakura said. "Aww come on Sakura chan there's no oth- wait what? I can?" Naruto asked baffled. "Haha of course Naruto Kun take a seat." Naruto happily was about to sit down until a girl behind him moved the seat so he fell straight to the ground. "Who said you can sit next to our Sasuke kun?" The girls screeched, It seemed Sasuke had a lot of girls who thought he was theirs. Naruto seeming to be mad jumped on the table right in front of Sasuke. "What do you want idiot?" The boy next to Sakura finally spoke.

"I just want to know what's so great about you, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled in his face. Sakura looked behind Naruto and noticed a boy was about to get up. "Naruto stop it your-" "No Sakura this guy thinks he oh so gre-" Naruto was stopped short of his sentence as the boy behind him stood up causing Naruto and Sasuke to smash lips. All the girls' cried, while Sakura just sighed. "I told you to stop Naruto." Naruto getting up from his position quickly grabbed his chair and sat down next to Sakura. Both boys' glaring daggers at each other while spitting insults.

The teacher finally walked through the doors. He was an older man with a scar across his face, over his nose, he had brown hair and eyes. "Now class, settle down, settle down. Todays is the big day! You get to graduate and get assembled into three man teams." Sakura knew who he was he was Iruka. And she knew who she would be under as well, Kakashi Sensei, She merely closed her eyes and listened not really interested in the other teams. "Team Seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Sakura grasped her ears when all the girls in the class shrieked. She looked at each boy beside her. This was going to be interesting. The three said students where in the class room.

Everyone else new found teacher's had already picked their students up. Knowing their Sensei would be late Sakura opened her bento box and started eating some rice rolls. "Hmm, man these are good. You guys want some?" Sakura asked as she held out her bento box. "Uh Naruto kun what are you doing?" The blonde boy was putting a chalk eraser in between the door and the frame. "Loser no Jounin would fall for that trick." Sasuke stated. "I mean I'm going to have to agree with Sasuke san Naruto kun, He wouldn't fall for that." As Sakura finished saying that the door opened and Kakashi walked through the door with chalk powder all over his head. "Sensei! I told him not to do it in sorry." Kakashi looked at the group. "You're a bunch of idiots. Now meet me on the rooftop."

The jounin had disappeared from sight and the three pupils went to the rooftop. "Now kids, what were are going to do is an exercise to get to know each other, I want you to say things you like, things you hate, dreams of the future , hobbies, things like that." Naruto scratched his head.  
"Why don't you go first, give us an example so we can get to know you."  
"I'm Kakashi Hatake, Things I like, things I hate I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future I haven't really thought about and I have a lot of hobbies. Now it's your turn kid on the left."  
"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup, I love the ramen Iruka sensei got me at Ichirakus ramen shop, but I really hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the hot water into the ramen to took, my hobbies is eating different types of ramen and my future dream is to become Hokage! Because then the villagers will have to stop treating me like I'm a nobody." Kakashi sighed, this boy was a knuckled head that was for sure, he then nodded towards Sakura to continue. "My names Sakura Haruno. I like.., well at this moment I don't really know what I like. I don't know what I don't like. I have never really had any hobbies, and my dream is to…well I guess I really don't know what that is either." Sakura said as she scratched the back of her head. She couldn't tell them her hobby was playing tennis, or that her dream was to see her parents again. That would just be depressing, and not even Kakashi or anyone else here knows that her parents really did die.  
"What Sakura that's no fair you just told us your name like Kakashi sensei." Naruto complained  
"That's alright we don't all know much about ourselves? Right Sakura?" Kakashi said through his mask. "Now your turn." He said to Sasuke.  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." "Good your each unique and you have your own ideas. We have our first mission tomorrow."  
"What kind of mission do we have?" Naruto blurted out.  
"Its survival exercise. It's not like your previous training, it's a test to see who will actually become genin."  
"That's crazy we went through that test?" Naruto cried.  
"That was just a pick of kids who could potentially become genin. Now meet me at the bride tomorrow at 5 am and bring your ninja gear, oh and don't eat breakfast, don't want you getting sick." Sakura sighed, she knew Kakashi wouldn't be there at 5 am, he was always late. And like that their new sensei as gone leaving the three genin on the rooftop.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Summary: When Sakura Haruno's parents die in a car crash she in forced to go live at her grandparents shrine in Tokyo. During the first week of her arrival her grandpa tells Sakura a story of a different world he claimed he visited when he was a child. One of ninja's and super beasts. The next morning Sakura wakes up to find herself in this world.

 **HELLO EVERYONE IM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LING TO COME BACK I HAD TO GET SUERGERY DONE ON MY EYES AND LET THEM HEAL. BUT IM BACK AND IM BETTER.**

As Kakashi vanished from Sakura and her new teammates, she had a feeling of nervousness take over her. This was the first time she was really out and about with people thinking they knew her and she didn't know what to do or say. Sakura turned her head towards Naruto and her new teammate Sasuke. "You guy's maybe want to go out and grab something to eat, and maybe get to know each other better?" Narutos' spiky blonde hair whipped in the wind as he turned towards Sakura with a wide smile on his face. "Are you asking me out on a date Sakura?" He chuckled. Sakuras face grew pink from embarrassment. "No! You idiot! I'm simply trying to get to know my teammates better, the both of you" She said motioning towards the Sasuke. The stoic boy kept his cool as he stood up glaring at Sakura and Naruto. "Why would I want to get food with you guys? I've got better thing to do like train." And with that said he walked away from both Naruto and Sakura. "WE didn't want you to come anyways Teme!..jeez what a jerk huh Sakura." Naruto looked over at Sakura whose eyebrow were kn9tted together in confusion.

All she could think about was what Sauskes impression of her was, and with how he acted towards her and Naruto she didn't think she wanted to find out. "No I wouldn't say he is a jerk Naruto…maybe he just isn't hungry or maybe he's shy." "Yea right Sakura Sasukes always like that you should know he's always calling you annoying and weak, he thinks he's so cool, well I'll show him and everyone else he's not the only cool one." Sakura sighed, well at least know she knew why Sauske was so cold towards her, it made sense to her after all, when she read through his file she learned of his past and his clans massacre. "Oh yea I forgot, he has a reason though Naruto, but enough of that lets g get some food!" Sakura exclaimed as she smiled brightly up to the boy next to her.

Naruto and Sakura walk down the streets of Konoha bellies full with smiles on their faces. "That was awesome Sakura chan! I'm glad I got to know the real you, it just you seemed to change overnight, or at least that's what it seems like, but maybe no one really cared to get to know you, just like me.." Naruto eyes seemed to dim in the moonlight, Sakura looked over to him and stopped their trek back to their apartments. "Naruto.." Sakura started trying to find the right words to say, she knew he was sad, that the villagers always treated him wrong, different, they were scared of him, he was a monster to many.

Sakura would never understand Narutos pain of being rejected, she wanted to tell Naruto the truth about her, and she didn't understand why she had to lie to everyone. It was stupid, she hated lying and she hated pretending. She had to pretend to have some of the traits of the image of the Sakura everyone here, and of Sasuke Uchiha, she wasn't a mean person to Naruto and she wasn't a weak person, especially after training with Kakashi. Sakura shook her head from all the thoughts, she looked up at Naruto who stopped walking as well and smiled. " People did care to get to know me Naruto, it's just one day I woke up and realized I don't care what their thoughts on me are, and you shouldn't either, you have me Kakashi sensei and Sasuke. We are a team and we protect one another no matter what. Don't be sad Naruto kun. I'll always be your friend, I'll always have your back, you can rely on me and ill beat anyone's ass if they talk bad about you." Sakura exclaimed as she smiled up at Naruto who eyes started to brim with tears. "Thanks Sakura chan" Naruto said as he wiped his eyes. "Well Naruto kun this is where I leave you, and even though Kakashi Sensei said don't eat, make sure you eat a small breakfast because we need our strength." "But Sakura chan-" "Just trust me Naruto kun." Sakura said as she smiled and waved at Naruto before entering her building. Naruto stayed there for a few Sakura watching Sakuras form disappear into the large building before he walked off into the night to his own apartment.

The next morning Sakura woke up early sighing as she looked at the clock. She didn't need to be at the training grounds till 6 and it was now 4. She pulled the covers off her form from her bed and walked to her bathroom. She turned the water on and let her bath fill, shed at least take a nice hot bath before she died in training. Sakura walked over to the mirror and sighed. It had been forever since she was here, forever since her parents died, and forever since she had time to think about it. Sakura started crying as she looking in the mirror at her reflection. She couldn't stand the way her eyes looked just like her mother's it made her sad, it made her even sadder to think she didn't have a picture of her parents with her. Or that her grandparents were probably worried about her. She had no one to talk to about anything, no one to vent to, yes the Hokage and Kakashi knew about where she came from but they didn't know about her really.

They didn't know that her favorite color was sky blue, or that her favorite food was strawberries, that she grew her hair out when she was younger to hide her huge forehead, that she loved to meditate, and most importantly they didn't know how alone she felt here in this new world. Sakura let the teas fall freely as she tied her hair up into a high pony tail. Sakura walked over to her bath and turned the water off and undressed. She laid in the hot bath seeping lower into the tub so the water was just below her nose. Sakura stayed like that for 30 minutes thinking about everything, letting out all her pent up emotions. Once she was finished with her bath Sakura cooked a small meal that consisted of poached eggs and toast. Sakura grabbed her things locked her door and walked to the training grounds. She was shocked to find she wasn't the first person there. "Sasuke San" Sasuke looked up from the spot he was sitting in.

His face showing to emotion, he didn't even reply he just nodded and looked back down. Sakura walked over to him and handed him a meal substitution bar. "Here Sasuke San," Sakura said while handing him the bar. Sasuke scoffed at this. "Kakashi said to not eat before, I'm not going to be slowed down by that bar." Sakura threw the bar at the said boy. "What's your problem?" He yelled while rubbing his right cheek. "You are my problem Uchiha! You think everyone is out to get you, your stoic and emotionless, and what you think I'm trying to sabotage you with a meal bar? We are teammate's maybe start acting like one. The only reason I wanted to give this to you is because I've trained with Kakashi before and I don't want you to get we-" "How have you trained with Kakashi we just graduated Sa-Ku-Ra. Kakashi would never want to train you in his free time you're too weak." Sauske said in a mocking tone.

Sakura face started to turn red." I'll have you know Uchiha he did and I am not weak! You don't know me at all, you walk around acting high and mighty making everyone walk on eggshells while their around you I've only known you for one day and-" Sakuras topped as she covered her mouth abruptly. Sauske looked up at her quickly. "What do you mean for one day?"Sasuke asked as his curiosity was piqued. Sakura turned away sharply and walked away from the Uchiha. _'shit I can't believe I slipped like that I need to be more careful that stupid ass had me all riled up, this is going to be hard I just want to go home'_ Sakura thought as she sat down under a different tree then Sasuke. Sasuke was looking intently on the said girl. _'This girl is hiding something..I need to find out what it is..she seems so different from the annoying Sakura I knew two days ago. I wonder what happened.'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the meal substitution bar. He sighed. "Thank you Sakura." He said as he opened the bar and ate it quickly. Sakura heard Sauske but chose not to respond not needing anymore bull from the stoic boy.

The two waited in a clam silence until Naruto showed up. "Sakura chan! Teme." Naruto shouted and Sakura sighed at how boys could be."Hn, Dobe." Sasuke said. The three young genin waited for hours until Kakashi showed up. "Sorry I had to-" "YOURE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted at the same time. Kakshi sighed as he grabbed a alarm clock and set in on top of a wooden pillar. "Ok so the timer is set till noon, your objective at hand it to take these to bells from me." Kakashi said as his three genin looked up at him, questions written all over their faces. "Those of you who don't have a bell by noon gets no lunch.., ill not only tie one of you to one these wooden stumps but ill also eat right in front of you. You only have to get one bell there are two so one of you will definitely get tied to the stump, and the person who doesn't get a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the acdamey." Sakuras heart dropped she knew that he would pull something like this with the food but the academy? "Kakashi sensei that's not-" Sakura started but was cut off by her silver haired sensei. "You can use shuriken and kunai, and come at me with the intent to kill, because if you don't you won't stand a chance against me."

Sakura knew this all too well while training under him for those three weeks. "Aright begin!" Kakashi shouted as hos three students disappeared from his sight. He sighed looking around. "The most important thing for a shinobi is to hide themselves." Kakashi looked around and was impressed all his students were hidden very well. Sasuke was hidden in the leafs in a tree Sakura was under a bush and Naruto.. well he was.. "COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Naruto was standing a few feet to Kakashis right. "I don't think you're getting the point Naruto. "The only thing I don't get is your hair cut! "Naruto said while charging at Kakashi. Kakashi stood still. "Lesson number one of fighting as a shinobi. Taijutsu." Naruto stopped a few meters from Kakashi frozen as he watched Kakashi go to grab something from his pouch. Just as Naruto was about to grab his weapon Kakashi pulls out and orange book. From afar Sakura shook her head, he always was reading that perverted book. "Whats that book?" Naruto asked. "Hurry up and attack me I just want to know what happens next but don't worry it won't affect me against you guys." Kakashi said in a bored tone. Naruto angry charged at Kakashi. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto shouted as he pulled back a fist. Kakashi blocked all of Naruto attempts to attack him with one hand. Finally Kakashi appeared behind Naruto. _Is that the tiger seal?_ Sakura thought to herself. Sakura gave up her hiding place and shouted to Naruto. "Naruto kun run away you're going to get killed!" Naruto looked at Sakura and heard Kakashi say too late behind him. "Thousand years of pain!" Kakashi yelled out as Naruto flew from him grabbing him butt in pain. Sakura quickly hid herself in the bushes again. "That was not a ninjustsu it was a powerful butt poke." Sakura sighed this was going to be a lot harder then she expected. She did train with Kakashi for three weeks but she didn't know all of his techniques.

…. … .. ….

 **Sorry I know this was a short chapter next week it will be longer and its going to time skip to when Naruto comes back from training with jiraya. I know it's a huge time skip but its going to work with my story just wait and see. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Please tell me inputs on my idea if you think I should continue a bit more wither their younger versions I will.**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Summary: When Sakura Haruno's parents die in a car crash she in forced to go live at her grandparents shrine in Tokyo. During the first week of her arrival her grandpa tells Sakura a story of a different world he claimed he visited when he was a child. One of ninja's and super beasts. The next morning Sakura wakes up to find herself in this world.

 **Thanks for the reviews glad you guys like my story! Makes me excited to write more quickly!**

Sakura sighed it had been a month and a half since she had been here. A month and a half of wondering when she was going to leave. A few weeks asking herself if she wanted to go back, yes she loved her grandparents but she grew to love this world as well and here she wasn't constantly reminded of her parents' death. But she knew it was to come eventually. It had been a week since her Sasuke and Naruto failed their test with Kakashi, but each of them had somewhat grown closer to each other since then. Well Sasuke was more willing to be around her and Naruto she should say. All they had been doing was pathetic missions; like pulling weeds, painting fences, and chasing animals.

"Ahh, well I still got time today after that mission, ahh tomorrow we are being assigned another mission hopefully better than this one stupid cat was feisty. But was very cute too." Sakura thought to herself out loud as she walked into her apartment. Suddenly Sakura went silent as she looked around her apartment. It was small but definitely not homely. Sakura sighed as she looked around she had a small couch and a single chair to the side of it, there was an end table separating the two. Then next to her balcony door there was a small round table with a single chair. And when you walked into her apartment there were three bar stools under the counter that connected to her kitchen. A smile stove, oven and a fridge. Her room was in the back of the side hallway next to the kitchen. Sakura walked down the hallway and glanced at her room. A single standard size bed with white sheets and pillow cases with her mother's red quilt spread over it. Her bed was pushed up against the window and across her room was the door to her bathroom.

"I have nothing, no clothes no pictures, just nothing." Sakura sighed and decided to take a walk. As she walked down the streets of Konoha Sakura stopped in front of the flower shop of the crazy blondes from the academy. Ino was it? Said girl was sitting on a stool in the shop and jumped up when she saw Sakura. "Hey you billboard brow!" Ino shouted as Sakura started fuming with rage. Just how did they know she had a huge forehead when she was younger? "Hey Ino-pig!" Said blonde had fire in her eyes. "Just because you're on Sasukes team doesn't mean anything Sakura. I'm still gonna beat you when it comes to his affection!" Ino yelled. Sakura sighed and shook her head letting her long hair whip back and forth. "Ino, honestly why do you get like that over Sasuke? I mean he is a person not a toy you fight over. You like him? That's cool. I don't know if I like Sasuke or not, I never have known, and I'm tired of playing this charade we have going on. You want to be with Sasuke? Then ask him I'm bit stopping you. Nor do I care, Sasuke is his own person and so are you and so am I. So what don't you say you and me call a truce, maybe somehow become friends?" Sakura finished as Inos' mouth hung open. Sakura sighed seeing the girl was too shocked to form words. "Just think about it Ino-pig! I'll see ya around, hopefully next time on good terms!" Sakura called back waving her hand in the air with her back towards the blonde who still had her mouth agape.

Sakura continued her way into town waving at many villagers who she had gotten to know in her stay in Konoha. Sakura walked to Narutos favorite ramen shop Ichirakus'. Sakura can already here Naruto. "Another one old man!" Naruto said hurriedly. _What the heck is he doing_ Sakura thought as she got closer to the both noticing both her teammates inhaling bowls of ramen, stacks of bowls behind the counters. Sakura sighed as she took a seat down on the other side of Sasuke. "You two are going to get sick to your stomach if you continue this contest." Sakura sighed as she ordered her favorite ramen dish. "The teme is just jealous that I can eat more ramen then him." Naruto said through slurping his ramen down **.** "What was that dobe?" Sasuke asked he put the bowl down glaring at Naruto, both seemed to cause electricity between them. "You TWO need to stop it, you're both being annoying!" Sakura said through clenched teeth. "Why are you mad Sakura?" Naruto asked while scratching the bad of his head. "Naruto for once is right, this has nothing to do with you and if anything your annoying Sa-Ku-Ra." Sasuke said flatly, shocked that she had even called him annoying. Sakura rolled her eyes, she was happy these two idiots were her teammates but she was a little irritated that they didn't even need to train to get stronger. Sakura sighed and without finishing her ramen got up from the booth leaving money on the table and was about to leave before she got pushed back into Sasuke from running into someone.

Sakura began to blush she was so close to Sasuke, a boy. Yea she had been close to Naruto before but she for some reason got over that real quick, with Sasuke she felt embarrassed. "Hn." Sasuke said through his bowl of ramen, his face in the depths of his half full bowl. "Oh gomen Sasuke kun!" Sakura said quickly turning her head to hide her blush and see what she ran into. There was a girl their age with short black hair and lilac eyes. Sakura knew this girl, she knew from the academy. "Ah Hinata San! Gomen, I didn't see you there." Sakura exclaimed quickly. "No-no Go Gomen Sakura san, I should have really watched where I was going," Hinata said shyly as she turned her head looking towards Naruto and she stood up. "Goo-Good after noon Naruto san" Hinata said as a deep ruby blush formed on her face. Naruto didn't hear her soft whisper as he continued eating.

Sakura boiled on the inside as she stomped towards Naruto and whacked him over the head. "Oww Sakura what was that for?!" "Naruto, Hinata said hello and you completely ignored her!" "No-no I didn't think you ignored me Naruto san, I knew you probably just didn't hear me." Hinata said while tapping her two index fingers together. "Oh uh yea sorry Hinata chan when I eat ramen I'm in another world, hehe" Naruto sheepishly. Hinata just stood there her whole face tomato red, from Naruto using the chan prefix. Sakura seeing this said her goodbyes to Naruto and Sasuke and grabbed Hinata by the head and pulled her down the road a little bit.

Sakura stopped a little ways down and looked at Hinata with a smile. "You like Naruto kun?" Sakura asked as Hinata face turned a deeper shade of red. Swing her head back and forth she kept saying no. "It's ok to like Naruto kun Hinata, why don't you ask him out? I can put in a good word for you if you did a favor for me?" Sakura said with an idea forming in her head. "Really?! But-But Naruto would never say together and get to know each other better?" Sakura said with a smile on her face. Hinata looked up at Sakura. "Really? Why would you do that for me.." Hinata asked. Sakura contemplated why she would for a minute. "Because Hinata chan ! I want to be your friend." Sakura said and she extended her hand towards Hinatas. "Deal?" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled "Deal." She said as she shook Sakuras hand.

The next morning team seven met at the Hokages office. The three were assigned a C rank mission to escort a bridge builder, Tazuna, to the land of waves. Sakura sighed as the five of them walked down the trail leading them to the land of waves. "Squirt, shut up will ya!" The bridge builder yelled to Naruto. Said boy fumed in the eyes. "That's no way to treat the future Hokage of the leaf! Believe it!" Naruto shouted some more at the bridge builder. "Urgh, Naruto kun! You're giving me a migraine! Shut it!" Sakura sighed as she rubbed her temples. She took a side glance at Sasuke who was walking a little ahead of her next to Kakashi. _Sasuke kun..no I need to quit it I won't be here much longer, and they will soon forget me when I'm gone._

Sakura snapped out of her train of thought. "Tazuna san? You're from the wave country right?" Sakura asked. "Hmm? Yea kid why? Sakura looked over to Kakashi next. "Sensei does the wave country have their own ninja?" Kakashi raised his one showing eyebrow and considered him answer carefully. " No, not in the wave country. But in most other countries the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist and so do ninjas., but don't worry this is only a C ranked mission there will be no combat." Sakura looked towards Tazuna who had his head down, she also noticed Sasuke looking in his direction. _Well at least I'm not the only one whose suspicious_ she thought as Sasuke glanced her way. She quickly turned her head and continued on her trek in front of Sasuke next to Kakashi. They continued to walk in silence and Sakura jumped over a puddle of water, her brain kicking in. She stopped abruptly, "Kakashi sensei! There's no clouds!" She yelled as a figure formed behind her, she was about to run out of the way before Kakashi pushed her put of the way.

The one figured turned into two and had chain links around Kakashi. Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna all turned around. "What?!" Sasuke yelled as Kakashis body was torn into pieces. "One down" The unknown enemy ninja growled. The ninja reappeared behind Naruto. "Naruto kun!" Sakura screamed. Naruto heard the ninja whisper two down as he attacked. Naruto jumped out of the way just in time, he and Sasuke taking fighting stance while Sakura guarded Tazuna. The ninja evaded the boy's attempts to stop them and headed towards Tazuna. Sakura help her ground kunai ready in hand. Suddenly Sasuke appeared before here ready to shield her from the attack that never came. Kakashi jumped in and bound the two ninja together. Sakura heard the bridge builder sigh in relief. Sakura looked towards Naruto who was still in his same fighting stance. Sasuke looked over to him. "You ok scardy cat?" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

AS Kakashi interrogated the ninjas he found they were mist ninja hired from a gang member to kill Tazuna to prevent him from building the bridge. Sakura looked over at Tazuna. "You knew the whole time!" She accused him. You knew that we were ready for a C ranked mission, and said nothing! Someone could have died!" She yelled. Tazuna looked sown. "Sakura calm down no one was hurt, I'm sure the bridge builder has a good reason as to lie to us," He said motioning towards Tazuna. "The land of waves is a poor village, we have little food, no ninjas and live in a secluded area, I need to finish this bride in order for the land of wave to prosper, I need to do it for my family and other families." Tazuna sighed.

After deciding to continue the mission they continued on their trek. Naruto kept his guard up embarrassed from his lack of action from before they made their way into the land of waves and were almost to their destination before Naruto through a kunai at a bush. "I got you!" He screamed as he ran over to find a rabbit. "It's just a rabbit you midget!" Tazuna yelled. "Stop acting stupid! "He continued. Kakashi took a glance at the rabbit noticing something odd about its color. It was a snow rabbit in the middle of spring.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi yelled as a giant sword went swinging through the air above all their heads. The sword stuck itself in the side of a large tree trunk and a man with half his face covered emerged standing on the blade.

"If it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing nin Momochi Zabuza kun" Kakashi cooed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Summary: When Sakura Haruno's parents die in a car crash she in forced to go live at her grandparents shrine in Tokyo. During the first week of her arrival her grandpa tells Sakura a story of a different world he claimed he visited when he was a child. One of ninja's and super beasts. The next morning Sakura wakes up to find herself in this world

TIME SKIP….

Sakura woke from her slumber drenched in sweat. She grabbed her face, every night she would have these dreams, more so she would relive her past. "Ah snap out of it Sakura, you're not that little girl anymore, he left you on a bench, he betrayed your trust!" Sakura sighed to herself. _Trust? What can I really say about trust, I've been keeping this secret for 7 years..7 years I've been here._ Sakuras emerald green eyes started to fade a little bit. She had given up all hope in every returning back to her world, to ever see her grandparents, if they were still alive that is.

It had been 6 years since Sasuke left her and Naruto, since he abandoned Konoha to gain power to get revenge for his clan. He joined Orochimaru, the snake sannin, after team 7 participated in the chunin exams he changed. Sasuke wasn't himself anymore, there was something dark inside him that Orochimaru left after attacking them in the forest of death. She and Naruto had become determined to bring him back, so after Sasuke left Naruto did as well.

He was gone for five years training under Jiraiya. During witch she trained under their new Hokage Tusnade, the granddaughter of the first ever Hokage, and one of the legendary sannin. Sakura was a powerful ninja. She learned Tusnades medical ninjutsus, and inherited her brute strength, Sakura could finally tell herself she was worthy to be on team 7, she was anbu after all; villagers in all hidden villages even called her, Naruto and Sasuke the new legendary sannin.

Sakura jumped off her bed and walked to her bathroom. She had grown a lot since she first arrived. She was taller than her 12 year old self, and was more defined in her shape as well. Her bust had grown rather large but not as much as her Shishous. Her waist matching the width of her bust, while her slender stomach become more defined with muscle. Sakura had grown her hair out again after is was cut during the chuin exams in her battle with the sound ninja Kim. But she never let it get as long as it was when she lived in her world. It was a reminder that she was an outsider, even if no one knew she was.

Sakura jumped out of the shower and got dressed in her new attire, which consisted of a black tight shirt that ended right below her rib cage. It consisted of one sleeveless side and one long sleeved side to it. She wrapped her kunai pouch around her left leg over her black spandex capris that were draped by a dark forest green slit short skirt. Sakura grabbed her forehead protector and tied it around her forehead, making sure the knot as sure under her hair tie.

She zipped up her black heel boots and grabbed her black short kanatas, and strapped tem in place behind her lower back. Sakura walked out of her apartment and transported herself into the Hokages office. She, Naruto and Kakashi and their substitute team member Sai were to be briefed in their new mission.

Sakura was the first one is Tusnades office. "Early as always." Her blonde haired Hokage said as she turned around in her chair to face Sakura. "I thought I was going to be late." Sakura said as she scratched her head while looking back up at the clock to see she wasn't late or early but exactly on time. "Shishou sama where is everyone I'm not early I'm on time," Tusnade looked up at Sakura her piercing amber eyes matching glowing emerald.

"Sakura this mission is just for you, I sent Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato out on this mission you were originally supposed to participate in." "Shishou sama-" Sakura began but was cut off. "Sakura, we have obtained information of Harunos in this world." Sakura eyes widened as her body felt rigid. "That cannot be Hokage sama, you and Kakashi are the only ones who know my secret, who know I don't come from this world.."

Tusande let out a deep sigh. "Exactly Sakura, which is why I want you to investigate this, it's a solo mission I could only assign to you." Sakura felt her heart racing in her chest, sweat being to form on her palms, feeling a nervousness she couldn't shake. "Hai, Hokage sama." "Good our information concludes that the one who uses Haruno as their last name is a man, he's been labeled as a ninja, but wears no headband to show what village he is from. He has short silver hair and eyes almost as white as snow." "Hai, nothing I can't handle Shishou." Tusnade sighed and smiled at her student.

"I know, just be careful, he's staying in the land of snow and we have many enemies there." "Land of snow? Strange it's been a long while since I've been there but ill definitely keep my guard up Shishou. Should I send daily or weekly reports?" Sakura asked feeling a sharp pain in her chest, the last time she was in snow was when Sasuke was still with Konoha, he was still on team 7, and they were all still happy. "I don't want you jumping into this without gathering information first, take it slow hide yourself so we'll make it every two months."

"Every two months? Shishou I can get this done faster than that." "No, Sakura, I have a strange feeling about all this, every two months. We need to seem as inconspicuous as ever." Sakura nodded her head. "Understood, shall I leave today?" Sakura asked before walking out of the Hokages office. "Yes, the sooner we know more the better." Sakura nodded her head and began her trek to her apartment.

When Sakura reached her apartment the first thing she did was a write a letter to Naruto. Kakashi and Sai, wanting them to know about where she was, sighing as she sealed the letter and began packing for her mission. She grabbed a small back pack that went over the shoulder and hung above her waist, she packed healing scrolls she created, combat scrolls, and chakra pills. She covered her body from neckline down with white wraps.

She then packed her white cloak, and fox anbu mask in her bag, slipped on her boots and headed to the Hokages office to drop her letter off. When Sakura walked out of the Hokage tower she tightened her forehead protector, tapped her shoes in place and started her journey to the land of snow.

The stoic ninja sighed from irritated. His eyes scanning down at the once hidden base of his old teacher, Orochimaru. He and his new found team had been searching there for some important information. As the cloud of dust simmered down he saw the shimmer of bright blonde hair. "SASUKE!" Yelled the hyper ninja he once knew all too well, his piercing blue eyes colliding with his dark onyx ones.

Sasuke sighed once again as he looked around to seek out his new teammates. "Hn, Naruto, to what do I owe this pleasure?..Oh let me guess you think you and them" he said motioning towards the shambles of rock and grass "Are going to take me back to that pathetic village?" Narutos eyes burned so bright you could almost see flames in them. To his right Naruto could see Kakashi sensei and battling with a boyish girl that had long red hair and black thick rimmed glasses, Karin, he guessed from the information Konoha had gained on Sasuke and his new team Hebi.

To his left he could see Sais glowing white skin clash with the one who held Zabuzas old sword, Suigetsu. Which left the one who had an unstable mind, Jugo, with Yamato. Sasuke himself noticed this, it was a waste of his time but unavoidable none the less. "Sasuke, come back home. Come back with me and Kakashi, come back to Sakura and the village, we can help you with your goals. We have all become stronger, Just come back." Naruto pleaded once more. The once almost pleasant ninja to be around jumped from his position above Naruto and landed ever to softly in front of said ninja with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Don't make me laugh, Naruto. You, Kakashi, and Sakura? Help me? You really think you all have become strong enough to help me obtain my goals? Why do you think I left in the first place? You were all holding me back." Narutos' chakra surged and his eyes changed from their burning blue into sage mode. The once knucklehead ninja had grown up. He still possessed his boyish grin, and strong willpower, but now he was a man, a stronger one at that. The sleeves and pants of his orange and black jumpsuit started wisp with the power he was emitting, the power he was concentrating on. "If you won't come back willing Sasuke, then I'll have to force you to come back."

 **SORRY BEEN REALLY BUSY BUT YOU WILL BE GLAD TO KNOW THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WRITTEN I JUST NEED TO TYPE IT NOW.**


End file.
